Yo seré tu héroe
by Beatha23
Summary: Para un joven Sam Winchester su hermano mayor es su mundo, su superheroe. Nunca podría imaginarse una vida sin él, pero el destino es embustero y muchas veces se tuerce en nuestra contra. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar con tal de no perder a esa persona que llena tus días de alegría? **** No wincest.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**PRÓLOGO**

Cuando Sam tenía seis años de edad se cayó de un columpio en el parque y sus pequeñas rodillas pagaron las consecuencias. Lo primero que sintió en ese momento fue la quemadura en sus rodillas, pero segundos después sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor rodeándolo y como por arte de magia todo aquel sufrimiento se acabó.

—Shhh, ya está. Estoy aquí pequeño. No llores —Dean lo arrulló en su regazo, queriendo darle la seguridad y el amor que su madre siempre le brindó a él en momentos como esos.

—Nunca me subiré a un columpo. Nunca —contestó inflando los mofletes en un acto de seriedad.

—Columpio —corrigió sin no poder reírse por la cara de su hermanito ¿acaso estaba imitando a un sapo bebe?— Y claro que lo harás, volverás a subirte en uno. Eres un Winchester y nosotros no nos rendimos ante nada —dijo queriendo infundirle seguridad al niño.

—¿Y si me caigo? —preguntó con miedo en la mirada.

—Entonces hagamos un trato ¿sí? —Dean miró a Sammy, quien ya había dejado de llorar— Si no puedo llegar a tiempo para detener tu caída, te prometo que siempre estaré allí para levantarte —Tomó en brazos a su hermanito y se fueron a casa.

A los nueve años Sam ya era un niño muy inteligente. El más inteligente de su clase, y lamentablemente eso lo hizo blanco de los matones de su escuela.

Un día al salir de clases estaban tres chicos esperándolo en la salida. Cabe aclarar que ellos eran tres años mayores que el más joven Winchester. Cuando el chico número uno estaba por estampar su gordo puño contra la cara de Sammy, alguien se puso en el medio y detuvo el ataque.

—¡Dean! —Sam sonaba aliviado y agradecido. Además, no hicieron falta más palabras ya que con esa única significaba un mundo de cosas.

—¡Miren chicos! Apareció la niñera de la pequeña perra —habló el sujeto número dos, creyendo que por mayoría de numero intimidarían al hermano del cerebrito.

Minutos después los tres chicos aprenderían a nunca meterse con ningún niño y mucho menos si dicho niño era el hermano menor de Dean Winchester.

—¿Estás bien, Sammy? —La preocupación era palpable en su voz— Esos idiotas no llegaron a tocarte un solo cabello ¿cierto?

—Gracias De —Sam se lanzó con los brazos alrededor de su hermano, respondiendo así a cualquier duda— Te quiero —Después de todo Sammy aún era un niño y el profesar su amor a los que lo rodeaban era un acto tierno e infantil y no un insulto a la hombría.

—Eso es lo que hacemos los héroes, Sammy —sonrió al sentir como esos pequeños brazos trataban de abarcar su cuerpo— También te quiero, enano. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos por uno de esos deliciosos helados que tanto amas devorar?

—¡Sí! —Un grito de alegría recorrió el patio de la escuela.

Sam tenía once años y no quería ir a la escuela. Tanto John como Dean se extrañaron de esa actitud. Cualquier persona que conociera a Sammy por tan solo un día se daría cuenta que el niño era un amante de ir a la escuela y ansiaba llenar ese gran cerebro con cualquier conocimiento.

Cualquier intento de hacer hablar al niño terminaba con el menor de los Winchester encerrado en el baño del pequeño apartamento que alquilaban y muchas veces en llanto incontrolable, acciones que eran suficientes para alarmar a ambos miembros de la pequeña familia y también para saber cuándo darle un descanso del pequeño interrogatorio.

Pasó una semana y Sam se negaba a ir a la escuela, y cuando querían obligarlo ya sea a hablar o a ir a clases, el niño se negaba a hablar, comer y de la cama no salía a no ser para ir al baño o tomar una larga ducha.

Las pesadillas eran otro asunto serio. Más de una noche John había salido corriendo de su cama con arma en mano, dispuesto a volarle la cabeza a lo que sea que estuviese atacando a su bebe, pero al dar un paso dentro de la habitación y ver la escena frente a él, sabía que era otra noche de pesadillas para su hijo menor; y que su hijo mayor tenía la situación controlada.

Una noche Sammy se metió en la cama de su hermano mayor y entre lágrimas le contó porqué razón no quería asistir nunca más a esa escuela. No era por algún matón o por falta de interés académico. Lamentablemente era porque su profesor de historia más de una vez lo había tocado de forma inapropiada y cuando quiso llegar más lejos en sus actos, Sam le clavó un lápiz en la pierna y corrió hasta llegar a su casa.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo, Sammy? —preguntó Dean, sintiendo una tremenda ira al saber lo cerca que había estado su inocente hermanito de...

—Tenía miedo —sollozó, sintiendo como los brazos de su hermano lo rodeaban en un abrigo de seguridad y amor— Él dijo que, si le decía a alguien, los mataría a ustedes y entonces no tendría a nadie y seria sólo suyo. Lo siento —lloró nuevamente. Ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, Sam se sentía aliviado y seguro, pero sobre todo se sentía expuesto a cualquier reproche, critica y posible desprecio de su familia.

—No es tu culpa, Sammy. Eres solo un niño. No tienes culpa de nada —comentó lo suficiente fuerte para ser escuchado por su hermanito y por su padre, quien miraba la escena desde la puerta con lágrimas en su rostro.

—No quiero ir más allí —hipó.

—No lo harás, hijo —Sam saltó al escuchar la voz de su padre, pero se relajó automáticamente en los brazos de este— Mañana nos iremos de aquí ¿cómo suena eso chicos?

—¡Fabuloso! —exclamó Dean, queriendo mostrarse lo más positivo con su hermanito. ¿Cómo es que algo tan horrendo le tenía que suceder precisamente a su hermanito? Dios, el niño bien podría ser un ángel perdido en la tierra.

—¿Y la caza? —preguntó no queriendo ser la razón por la cual alguien saliera lastimado, o muerto.

—Que se joda. Tú eres mucho más importante que una estúpida caza —Rápidamente los rostros de Joshua y Caleb parpadearon en su memoria— Además, el dúo de idiotas puede encargarse de esta cacería —dijo, sabiendo lo que Sammy pensaba.

—Gracias papá —sonrió al saber que se marcharían de ese infierno de pueblo, y también al saber que su familia no lo veía como un estorbo. Seguía siendo amado.

—Muy bien chicos a dormir —John besó a cada uno de sus hijos en la frente, deseándoles una buena noche.

—Gracias Dean —Sam se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermano— Te quiero—Dean sentía que su corazón se calentaba al escuchar esa pequeña frase.

Dean sabía que en parte él tenía culpa por el abuso de su hermanito. Su trabajo era protegerlo del mal que abunda en el mundo, pero ¿dónde estaba cuando Sammy más lo necesitaba?

—También te quiero, hermanito —besó con ternura la cabeza de su hermano dormido.

Esa noche Dean no durmió. Él tenía que proteger a su hermanito de cualquier pesadilla que seguramente atormentaría su descanso.

Esa noche, John no durmió. Él tenía que cazar al monstruo que se atrevió a pensar que podía poner sus asquerosas manos sobre su bebe.

Sam tenía doce años de edad. Y sentía que caía por un abismo, pero esta vez no estaba su hermano mayor para detener su caída.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Sam sentía como si tuviera ochenta años en lugar de doce. Su cuerpo se mostraba tan cansado como después de un largo día de maniobra de campo impuesto por su padre. Sus pies se arrastraban pesados a la cama que hacia menos de un mes había compartido con su hermano mayor cuando él había tenido una pesadilla. Pero aun así sin importar cuan agotado estuviera en esas últimas dos semanas, sus ojos se negaban a un minuto de descanso. No queriendo que la horrorosa escena se repitiera por un segundo más.

Sam estaba seguro de que, si exprimía su almohada, esta soltaría todas sus lágrimas acumulas en esas últimas semanas de dolor, soledad y culpa.

—¿No puedes dormir, Sammy? —La voz de su padre nunca había sonado tan falta de vida, ni siquiera después de las borracheras en recuerdo de su amada.

Sam se limitó a negar con la cabeza, teniendo la certeza de que si abría la boca solo saldrían gemidos de dolor.

John miró detenidamente a su hijo menor y pudo sentir como la tristeza avanzaba y lo consumía lentamente. El chico perdió a una madre que nunca podrá recordar, perdió la oportunidad de crecer en un verdadero hogar en lugar de quien sabe cuántas habitaciones de moteles de mala muerte, los únicos amigos serán sus mejores armas. Y ahora, como si su dolor no fuese suficiente, pierde a su hermano mayor.

—Sé que no quieres, pero tienes que descansar y también tienes que comer algo. Casi no has comido nada desde... —Su voz se quiebra ante el recuerdo de las últimas semanas de infierno que han tenido que pasar.

—Tu tampoco has comido mucho, papá. Solo bebes y bebes —le recriminó, no queriendo perder a su padre también. No soportaría quedarse solo.

—Esto no se trata de mí, niño —un amago de sonrisa nació en su boca ante el reclamo de su hijo de doce años.

—Pero tu…

—Pero nada, Sammy —detuvo el posible tire y afloje de la conversación— Soy un adulto y yo puedo soportar mucho más que tú. Además, es mejor tener alcohol en el estómago a no tener nada —Seguramente si Dean escuchase sus grandes consejos de alimentación le patearía el trasero.

—Entonces ¿puedo beber contigo?

—Cuando logres vencerme en lanzamiento de cuchillos —sonrió a pesar de su dolor— Hasta entonces lo único en lo que me acompañaras a beber será un vaso de leche tibia para que puedas dormir ¿vamos?

Sam siguió a su padre a la cocina y se sentó en un taburete del comedor, viendo como este se movía con confianza en la pequeña cocina. John sacó un cartón de leche de la nevera y vertió su contenido en una olla que puso al fuego. Luego rebuscó entre la alacena y encontró un paquete de galletas chocochips, vertiéndolas en un plato.

—Bueno, esto está listo —¡Que tal! Después de todo podía preparar un refrigerio decente— No quiero que dejes ni una borona —Sammy siempre había sido un niño pequeño, y ahora que apenas y comía su crecimiento se vería estancado.

—Ya veo de dónde Dean sacó lo mando —comentó sin pensarlo. Sam levantó la vista con temor de como su padre pudiera reaccionar. Sam no podía evitarlo, el necesitaba hablar de su hermano cada vez que tenía a alguien que lo escuchara, así sería como si estuviera vivo y todavía no regresara de algún mandado a la tienda.

—De tu madre —dijo John.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido.

—Tu hermano sacó lo mandón de tu madre. Mary era casi un sargento, tú la veías frágil y pequeña, pero terminaba siendo más ruda que cualquier cazador —sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Yo tengo algo de mamá? —preguntó aprovechando que su padre había abierto la puerta al tema de su madre.

—Tu sacaste su gran corazón, Sammy —sonrió feliz al ver que su hijo se había bebido toda la leche y terminado sus galletas. Por lo menos hoy el niño no se acostaría con el estómago vacío— Bueno, hora de ir a la cama.

—Buenas noches, papá. Te quiero —John estaba por apagar la luz de la lámpara de cabecera cuando escuchó a Sam.

—También te quiero, hijo —John no pudo evitar romper en llanto— Tienes que cuidarte, por favor. Eres lo único que tengo, no quiero perderte —Él tomó a su hijo en brazos quien ya también había empezado a llorar— No soportaría perderte.

—No lo harás, tampoco a Dean —sonrió con dolor, sabiendo que su padre por el momento no entendería.

Su padre lloro hasta caer desmayado, y fue entonces que Sam se permitió llorar nuevamente.

—Te extraño Dean —habló en voz alta como si esperase una respuesta. Unas cuantas horas después Sam cayó dormido del cansancio.

Esa mañana John le comunicó a Sam que se dirigirían hacia la casa del chatarrero a pasar unas semanas allí.

El viaje a la casa del chatarrero fue dolorosamente silencioso, Dean siempre era el que ponía música en el carro y sacaba cuanto tema de conversación cruzara por su mente. Además, Sam prefirió sentarse atrás, así que el asiento vacío del copiloto les recordaba a cada minuto que estaban solos.

—Sammy —saludó el chatarrero.

—Tío Bobby —Sammy corrió hacia el viejo cazador y se estrelló en un intenso abrazo. Ver al tío Bobby fue lo único que lo alegró en esas últimas semanas de agonía.

—Sé que esta es una pregunta demasiado estúpida, pero ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con calma el cazador más viejo.

—No sé qué sentir, yo… —no podía continuar, sentía como su garganta se cerraba—¿Es cierto, Bobby?

—¿Cierto qué, Sammy? —Bobby sintió como si un camión hubiese pasado por su pecho en el preciso instante en el que Sammy levantó la mirada. Había tanto dolor en ese par de ojos avellanas que al chatarrero le era imposible respirar con normalidad.

—¿Dean realmente murió? —Sam sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero si había una posibilidad de que todo fuera mentira, o quizás un sueño producido por un Djin, solo el tío Bobby sería capaz de volverlo a la realidad.

Bobby Singer fue capaz de dispararle a su esposa sin siquiera parpadear, pero ahora al escuchar a Sammy preguntar si realmente su hermano había muerto, eso destruyó todas sus fortalezas.

Bobby no tuvo que darle una respuesta directa al pequeño Winchester. El silencio habló por sí solo.

—Sí, Sammy. Tu hermano murió y no volverá, así que no te hagas ilusiones —John sabía que no tenía que pegarle al caballo muerto, pero ya había pasado casi un mes de la muerte de Dean y su hijo menor aún creía que su hermano cruzaría la puerta y que todo estaría bien. El más que nadie soñaba con esa escena, pero cuando su Mary murió y pasaron los años sin un retorno supo que tenía que ser realista.

—Entiendo, iré a poner mis cosas en nuestra habitación —comentó haciendo énfasis al decir "nuestra habitación". Dean seguía siendo su hermano y quisieran o no, él se haría las ilusiones que quisiera.

Era lo único de lo que podía vivir por ahora.

Era hora de dormir y Sam se había acostado en su cama, tratando de ignorar la cama de al lado vacía. Se suponía que Dean tendría que estar a su lado, haciendo comentarios tontos sobre chicas bonitas y algo relacionado con las cacerías que harían de grandes. Juntos como un buen equipo.

Ellos dos contra el mundo.

Se suponía que Dean estaría allí para sostenerlo en sus caídas, defenderlo de los matones de la escuela, enseñarle como ligar con las chicas, aunque él estuviese más interesado en los libros. Su hermano cuidaría de él y su padre.

Se suponía que Dean no se haría. Los superhéroes no mueren, no pueden morir, no deben morir.

Esa noche Sam no pudo dormir por tener presente la imagen de su hermano desangrándose entre los brazos de su padre. Los ojos sin vida de Dean le recordaban a Sam los ojos de los pescados.

_¿Por qué me dejaste solo, Dean? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?_ Pensó Sammy.

—¡Sammy a desayunar! —gritó John.

—Deberías dejarlo dormir cuanto quiera —Bobby bebió de su taza de café, mirando en el reloj que apenas marcaba las seis con quince de la mañana.

—Necesita comer —balbuceó como un hombre agónico— Además, no creo que duerma —Y para confirmar sus palabras se escucharon pasos en el segundo piso.

—Ambos necesitan comer —recalcó el chatarrero.

—Estoy bien, pero él es un niño que acaba de perder a su hermano mayor y no sabe cómo seguir adelante —hablaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido en el patio.

—Y tú eres un padre que acaba de perder a su hijo y no sabe cómo seguir adelante ¿te suena de algún lado?

—No es el momento de ponerme a comprar quien sufre más, Bobby. Sé lo que vas a decir —lo cortó antes de que pudiese abrir la boca— Pero entiende algo, yo soy sólo un padre que sufre, demasiado. Sammy no sólo acaba de perder a su hermano, el perdió su mundo entero, Bobby. Y tengo miedo que no pueda seguir adelante, que se me escurra entre los dedos como paso con Dean. Yo tengo que…

—Cuidarlo —finalizó por su amigo. Maldita sea, el muchas veces tacho a John de ser un cabeza dura y negligente con los chicos, pero estaba tan equivocado. Su amigo se dividía entre vivir por el amor de un hijo y morir por la pérdida del otro.

—Exacto —dijo con la garganta tensa, pero en cuanto escuchó los pasos de su hijo bajando la escalera compuso su máscara —Hola chico. Siéntate ¿leche o jugo de naranja?

—Café —habló sin ganas de ser educado o sociable esa mañana.

—Creo que eso es lo último que necesitas, pero qué diablos ¿no? —John sirvió una taza y la puso delante de su chico, viendo como este simplemente se limitaba a beber el café e ignorar por completo el plato con comida.

Bobby vio la mirada de impotencia en el patriarca Winchester, vio la mirada perdida de Sam mientras bebía de su taza como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Estaba seguro que si buscaba un espejo y veía su propio relejo seria casi tan malo como el de esos dos.

Ciertamente ninguno de los tres tocó el desayuno, simplemente se limitaron a beber café y evitarse el uno al otro, como si no estuviesen en la misma habitación.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y volvieron a hacer la tétrica escena en la cocina mientras comían un emparedado. Un cementerio tenía más vida que esa casa.

En algún momento de la tarde Bobby y John se dispusieron a trabajar en algunos autos, todo ese tiempo en completo silencio.

Sam por su parte estaba en la biblioteca del chatarrero buscando lo que necesitaría para traer a su hermano de vuelta, pero tenía que tener paciencia. Sería un largo camino.

El tiempo había seguido su curso y ya había sido un mes desde que padre e hijo estaban viviendo con el chatarrero. Un mes en el que nada mejoró, pero cada uno aprendió a llevar una máscara para hacer las cosas más llevables.

Unos días atrás John había inscrito a Sam en la escuela, pensando que le caería bien salir de la casa del chatarrero y quizás hacer un amigo.

—Diga —respondió John— De acuerdo voy para allá.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Bobby, dejando de trabajar en el motor de ese viejo chevy.

—Sucede que Sam me ha estado viendo la cara de idiota estos días —rigió— Acabo de recibir una llamada de la escuela de Sam y resulta que el chico no se ha presentado ni un solo día a clases.

—Sólo ha sido una semana, John. Para el chico es difícil —Bobby trató de defender a Sam, pensando ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo con no presentarse a la escuela?

—Una semana de mentiras. Pensé que ya… —fue interrumpido por Bobby.

—¿Ya lo había superado? ¿Acaso tú lo has superado?

—Sabes bien que no, eso es algo que nunca se supera. Pero Sam no tiene la necesidad de mentir, el… no sé que estoy haciendo mal, Bobby.

—Tienes que darle tiempo, John —Bobby le quitó las herramientas que tenía en la mano— Creo que es mejor que vayas por el chico.

Con cada día que pasaba John se sentía como un fracaso, Dean estaría tan decepcionado de él. Sin importar cuanto se esforzará por cuidar a Sam, no podía lograr que comiera más de una comida al día, el chico parecía que iba a desparecer. Era tan mal padre que ni siquiera había sospechado que Sam no iba a clases.

Eran las tres de la tarde y por las puertas de la escuela se arremolinaban los estudiantes, desesperados por librarse de los estudios. Entre esa multitud estaba su chico.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —preguntó John, repentinamente sintiendo una profunda tristeza.

—¿Sucede algo, papá? —Su padre estaba más callado de lo normal.

John no respondió a la pregunta. De hecho, el no dijo ni una palabra hasta llegar al depósito de chatarra. Estacionó el Impala y apagó el motor, girándose para enfrentarse a Sam.

—Pensé que estábamos haciendo que esto funcionara, Sammy —sus hombros se tambalearon un poco, pero se mantuvo firme— ¿Por qué me mientes?

—No sé de qué hablas —Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a su padre que nada funcionaria, que dejase de soñar despierto.

—Claro que sabes de lo que habló. No has asistido a ni una clase ¿por qué?

—¿Cuál es el punto de ir a la escuela, de fingir que todo está bien? Cuando realmente todo está mal —su voz había salido una octava más alta, rebotando entre el auto.

—No es sano pensar que tu hermano volverá. Solo te estas lastimando.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, que cada día al abrir los ojos y ver que él no está allí no es un claro recordatorio que no volverá? —Sin importar cuanto dolor estuviese sintiendo en ese momento no lloraría. Ya estaba cansado de llorar. Además, ya estaba tan cerca de dar con la solución a la vida de todos— Tampoco es sano que pienses que después de perder a un hijo todo estará bien, ¿o acaso no lo amabas lo suficiente como para ser miserable con su ausencia? —comentó mordazmente, viendo como unas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de su padre.

Sam quería disculparse con su padre, quería ser consolado por esos fuertes brazos, pero sólo atinó a bajarse del auto y salir huyendo a ocultarse del mundo.

Bobby observó toda la escena desde la ventana de la sala, no necesitó saber que se estaban diciendo. Las expresiones de sus caras hablaban por si solas. Sam bajó del auto con una mirada de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, mientras que John se quedó en el auto con el rostro devastado.

Bobby pensaba salir a tener unas palabras con su amigo, pero antes de que llegara a la calzada el auto había dado en reversa y partido de allí.

El chatarrero suspiró con cansancio, ¿cuánto más aguantaría esa pequeña familia antes de romperse definitivamente?

Pensó en buscar al chico y ver si estaba bien, pero en cambio cogió para la cocina a preparar la cena. Esa noche ambos Winchester comerían, aunque él tuviese que forzarlos a punta de escopeta.

Sam paso toda la tarde sintiéndose una alimaña al haber sido tan cruel y valerse del dolor de su padre.

Al llegar la hora de la cena fue malditamente incomodo, el chocar de las cucharas contra los platos era el único sonido presente en la mesa.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sam antes de subir las escaleras, ignorando con dolor el hecho de que sólo el chatarrero le había devuelto las palabras.

Sam fingió estar durmiendo cuando su padre entró en su habitación y se inclinó dándole un beso en la cabeza —Te quiero, chico —le escuchó decir.

Su padre y Bobby estaba durmiendo. Era el momento de poner en práctica el particular ritual que había leído en unos de los libros de del tío Bobby, y aunque le costó conseguir las herramientas necesarias, lo hizo.

Sam se cambió el pijama y se puso ropa bien abrigada, incluida una camisa de su hermano que le quedaba cosa como una bata. Una vez que hubo ubicado sus zapatillas en la oscuridad se dispuso a salir de la casa en completo silencio.

Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía. Estaba aterrado, pero era mejor ese tipo de miedo que al de tener que vivir con la realidad de la nunca ver a su hermano, escuchar su risa, o sentir su intensa sobreprotección.

Después de una larga caminata Sam dio con un camino de crucero. Bien, ahora solo tenía que depositar la pequeña caja dentro de la tierra y ¿esperar?

—¿Acaso estas perdido, niño? —dijo una hermosa mujer a espaldas de Sam. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos pasaron a ser de color natural a un rojo intenso.

—No estoy perdido —dijo Sam, tratando de sonar valiente. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía en temblores que podrían ser catalogados ser producto de alguna enfermedad— Estoy aquí para hacer un trato —respondió sin dudar. Esa era la única opción.

—Como todos —se rio el demonio— ¿Y qué me darías a cambio? Déjame decirte que ya no aceptamos el dinero del hada de los dientes —definitivamente estaba disfrutando de esa situación.

—Mi alma ¿no es lo que piden siempre?

—No siempre soy una perra sedienta de sangre —suspiró con seriedad— Mejor porque no te vas a la cama como un niño bueno.

—Mejor porque no te vas tú al infierno —vociferó enojado de ser el bufón de ese demonio.

—Cariño, vengo de allí. Y por lo visto allí es donde pasaras el resto de la eternidad si no piensas bien lo que haces —dijo dejándose de consideraciones— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—A mi hermano —Dios, estaba tan cerca de traer a su hermano.

—Bueno, eso es mejor que pedir ser millonario —rio al recordar cuantos idiotas llenaban el infierno con ese mismo deseo— Ahora, tienes que besarme.

—¡¿Besarte?! —exclamó sorprendido, preguntándose si el demonio le estaba jugando una broma.

—Para cerrar el trato —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio— Vamos niño, no pongas esa cara que no lo acabo de inventar.

—De acuerdo —comentó sintiéndose rígido.

—Oh cariño ¿acaso es tu primer beso? —sonrió— Prometo ser suave contigo.

Sam beso a la mujer, conteniendo el impulso de limpiarse la boca. Después de todo sólo tenía doce años y el sexo femenino era peor que una epidemia de piojos.

—Te veré dentro de diez años, Sammy —Sam se asustó al escuchar que el demonio pronunciaba su nombre.

—No te veas tan asustado, cariño. Parte de mi trabajo es saber todo de mis clientes —dijo la mujer— Por si te hace sentir mejor el profesor pedófilo está recibiendo el trato de oro para los violadores.

—Pero él nunca… —Sam se estremeció al escuchar eso.

—Te dije que mi trabajo es saber todo acerca de mis clientes y pensé que te gustaría saber que el tipo sufre por la eternidad —sonrió con una dulzura espeluznante— Tic tac, que tengas una buena y corta vida.

—Espera —la detuvo cuando vio que hacia el ademan de girarse y empezar a caminar— Otra cosa.

—¿Quieres el juguete de la cajita feliz?

—Quiero que solamente yo sea consciente de lo que ocurrió en la cacería.

—¿Te refieres a la cacería en la que tu hermano fue el plato fuerte de ese Wendingo? —sonrió con malicia.

—Sí.

—Hecho.

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Qué les pareció para un primer capítulo? Creo que a lo mucho este fic será de diez capítulos, pero bueno siempre digo lo mismo y termino escribiendo más.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Esa mañana al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, se encontraba en una habitación de motel y no en el camino de crucero. La segunda, su hermano roncaba pacíficamente en la cama de al lado.

Dean estaba roncando, estaba respirando. Dean estaba vivo, y eso fue suficiente para pasar una eternidad en el infierno.

Sam sonrió con la mirada empañada, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. Comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que tenía que hacer esfuerzos para poder respirar.

¡Su hermano estaba vivo! Sam cubrió su rostro con las manos, no queriendo despertar a Dean.

Dean estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó ruidos de llanto. Su hermanito lloraba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a Sam, quien se derritió en el abrazo como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo.

—Shhh Sammy ¿estás bien? —Dean revisó rápidamente a su hermano en busca de alguna herida, pero al no encontrar lesiones sólo le quedó esperar a que el chico se calmase— Trata de calmarte Sammy, estoy aquí. No me iré —comentó al sentir como Sam lo agarraba con tal fuerza que ningún niño de doce años tendría que tener.

Sam no se calmó y tampoco soltó el agarre con el que tenía sujeto a su hermano.

Era una situación tan abrumadora el poder sentir, oler y escuchar a Dean. Él había sostenido la mano fría de Dean, había asistido a su funeral de cazador, había estado llorando su muerte día y noche; y ahora, lo tenía de vuelta.

El exceso de emociones había llevado su pequeño cuerpo al cansancio, siendo sostenido por su hermano mayor en todo momento. Sam estaba en el cielo. Y más que el temor de ir al infierno, temía despertar y encontrarse en la casa de Bobby sin su hermano a su lado.

Todo el tiempo que Sam estuvo dormido, Dean lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Queriendo desentrañar todo lo malo en la vida de su hermanito y así poder solucionarlo sin importa si en el proceso tenía que cavar un par de tumbas.

Dean sintió cuando su hermano se empezó a despertar, siempre iniciaba con un pequeño pestañeo de párpados para luego desenroscarse como un gato.

—Hey chico —Dean murmuró en el cabello castaño de su hermano— ¿Cómo estás?

Sam se tomó su buen tiempo para contestar. Saboreando su segundo despertar, viendo que lo que sentía no era producto de su imaginación. Era real.

—Ahora que estas aquí, perfecto —Sam sabía que ya estaba grande para acurrucarse entre los brazos de su hermano, pero después de haberlo perdido siente que no quiere soltarlo.

—¿Dónde más estaría, tonto? —Dean molestó, notando lo extrañamente pegajoso que estaba su hermano.

—No lo sé —sonrió mientras se limpiaba con disimulo la cara y se separaba de Dean— Creo que estoy actuando un poco infantil. Lo siento.

Sam recordó que después de todo, parte del trato era que solo el pudiese recordar la muerte de su hermano.

—Hey, mírame. Recuerda que puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo siempre solucionó todo ¿no? —levantó la barbilla de Sam para mirarlo a los ojos— Palabra de hermano mayor —dijo cuando vio que nada estaba dando resultado y el niño seguía callado.

—Tu moriste —Sam contuvo el aliento al decirlo en voz alta— Moriste y mi mundo se fue al diablo, no podía seguir viviendo sin ya no ser tu hermano menor.

Dean se sintió morir al ver cuánto dolor reflejaban los ojos avellana de Sam, casi se vio tentado de sentir el dolor de su propio luto.

—Lo siento. Realmente lamento que hayas soñado algo así. Sabes que yo nunca te dejaría solo, yo sería capaz de morir por ti —comentó sin saber que sus heroicas palabras sólo revelaban la verdad. El sería capaz de morir por su hermano menor y así lo había hecho.

—Nunca lo intentes de nuevo —Sam lo reprendió con enojo. ¿Acaso su hermano no se cansaba de siempre andar por la vida pensando que era inmortal?

—De acuerdo —dijo pensando que el chico todavía se refería al sueño macabro que lo había lanzado a ese estado deprimido y asustadizo en el que se encontraba— Si te hace feliz pienso estar a tu lado por muchos, pero muchos años más. No te libraras tan fácil de mí, enano.

—Eso espero —comentó, poniéndose de pie para encerrarse en el baño y fingir que se preparaba para una ducha, pero en cambio se sentó contra la pared mientras lloraba en silencio.

_Diez años, Dean. Apenas contamos con diez años._

Diez años era un tiempo relativamente corto, o largo, todo era dependiendo de la lupa con la que se mire. Para Sam Winchester sería más de lo que la vida planeó darle.

Y el provecharía cada año, día y hora.

Dean estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco. Sam desprendía un aire de nostalgia y temor, como si temiera que en un parpadeo el fuese a desaparecer para siempre.

—Cuando me miras así pienso que tienes algún tipo de enamoramiento conmigo, Sammyboy —habló Dean con voz monótona mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano. Era la hora del almuerzo y pensaba hacer sus famosos Mac con queso.

—No te estaba mirando —se defendió tan rápido que resbaló en su mentira. Sam tenía miedo de desviar la mirada y darse cuenta que todo había sido producto de su mente.

¿Era posible perder la razón a los doce años?

—Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso, enano —comentó girándose con la cazuela humeante— Además, pude sentir tu pequeña mirada de perra en mi hermoso cuerpo.

—No creo que las chicas piensen que eres "hermoso" cuando sepan que has estado babeando la almohada —soltó una risilla viendo como su hermano abría la boca indignado— Eso huele delicioso.

—Te dejaré pasar esa, enano—suspiró con enojo fingido— Pues espero que tengas hambre ya que te ves más delgado que una ramita ¿cómo es que te ves tan malditamente delgado?

Dean se preguntó si su hermano había estado comiendo su almuerzo en la escuela. El chico se veía más delgado, casi dándole la apariencia de un niño de diez años.

—Me muero de hambre —exclamó, sintiendo como el nudo que había tenido en su estómago se aflojaba. Ya no había dolor, el luto se había acabado. Ahora sí se le antojaba comer, sonreír, vivir.

— Gracias, Dean.

_Gracias por vivir. _Pensó Sam, devorando su porción de comida.

Dean se quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo su hermano, a quien siempre se le tenía que rogar para que comiera, comía con la desesperación de un vagabundo. Estuvo a punto de ofrecer su plato cuando la puerta del pequeño apartamento fue abierta, dando paso a su padre.

—¡Chicos! —dijo en modo de saludo, sonriendo al ver que sus dos hijos estaban bien.

Sam miró la figura fuerte y alegre de su padre, no la imagen triste y rota con la que había estado viviendo esas últimas semanas ¿meses?

El menor de los Winchester no pudo contener el impulso de ponerse de pie y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su padre.

_Todo está bien._ Se dijo mientras lloraba en silencio con su cara pegada a la chaqueta de su padre.

—¿Sammy? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó preocupado, dirigiendo su mirada de un hijo al otro. No es que a Sam no le gustase demostrar sus sentimientos cada vez que tenía oportunidad, simplemente esa escena tenía un aura extraña.

—Te extrañé —fue lo único que atinó a decir el menor. Y en cierta forma era así, él había extrañado a su padre, quien prácticamente había muerto junto a Dean.

—Yo también los extrañe, chicos —soltó en el cabello de Sammy, viendo como Dean se encogía de hombros sin saber de qué iba ese comportamiento por parte de Sam— Espero que tengan hambre, compre unas hamburguesas de camino a aquí.

—¡Que rico! —Sam soltó a su padre, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas haciendo de cuentas que nada había sucedido hace apenas unos minutos.

Sam tomó su hamburguesa y comió como si no hubiera un mañana. Tendría que controlarse un poco más si no quería atraer demasiada atención a su persona.

—¿Cómo puedes tener apetito si acabas de comer? —preguntó Dean, quién ni siquiera había empezado a probar su almuerzo.

—Soy un chico en crecimiento —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Después del almuerzo Sam se marchó a algún rincón del apartamento a leer su nueva adquisición, siendo interrumpido por su padre.

—¿Todo bien, chico? —A pesar de no poder estar siempre en el "hogar", John se esmeraba en ser buen padre, y eso significaba darle seguimiento a algún comportamiento extraño que el notase.

—Sí, claro —comentó con una genuina sonrisa en la cara— Ahora todo está bien.

John se alejó, dejando a Sam con su libro. El patriarca Winchester pensó que seguramente el extraño comportamiento de su hijo menor era debido a la llegada de las infernales hormonas, que pronto lo tendrían siendo el peor padre del mundo. Como siempre ocurría.

Sam leía las primeras líneas del libro, sintiendo como estas jugaban con sus sentimientos.

_"La lluvia sobre un féretro revela que la persona fue feliz. _

_La lluvia sobre un recién nacido presagia una vida difícil."_

Seguramente el 02 de mayo del 83 fue un día de lluvia torrencial. Pero ¿quién se toma en serio lo que diga un libro?

Prosiguiendo en su lectura, Sam se vio enamorado aún más de Frida Kahlo, perdiendo por completo el temor de ir a un infierno a ser torturado por la eternidad.

Dean aprovechó que su hermano menor estaba encerrado en su burbuja de letras, para así poder hablar de algunos asuntos con su padre.

—¿Listos para irnos? —preguntó John, al ver a Dean parado en el umbral de la cocina.

—Quizás deberíamos de esperar un día más —dijo con la mirada puesta en las armas que limpiaba su padre.

—El poltergeist no esperara, Dean —comentó con un poco de irritación.

—Es Sammy —se precipitó, odiando dar vueltas con los asuntos referentes a su hermanito.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está enfermo? —El fiero cazador se hizo a un lado para dar paso al preocupado padre.

John ya sospechaba que el comportamiento de su hijo menor esa mañana no era sólo añoranza.

—No está enfermo, pero… —Dean se calló, mirando por encima de su hombro para verificar que el chico no estuviese espiando la conversación como ya había hecho anteriormente.

—Pero ¿qué?

—¿Recuerdas como estuvo con lo del profesor pervertido?

John gruñó ante la sola mención de ese hijo de perra. Deseó poder revivirlo para matarlo nuevamente. Ese degenerado había querido aprovecharse de su chico, y sólo puede rezar a Dios porque no hubiese sido así. Aunque muchas veces se había visto atormentado con el pensamiento de que quizás pudo haber pasado algo más y Sam lo guardó sólo para él.

—Claro —dijo el patriarca con amargura— ¿Cuál es tu punto aquí, Dean?

—No estoy diciendo que esté sucediendo nuevamente, pero creo que _eso_ está volviendo a él, a su mente para torturarlo —comentó sin querer mencionar la pesadilla de su hermano. Sam odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás. Y si Dean podía proteger su imagen lo haría.

John suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello. El trauma por el que había pasado su chico había sido uno muy grande, uno que no se quitaba de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos sin alguien con quien hablarlo.

—_Eso _sucedió hace un año, Dean. Quizás necesite más tiempo para sanar —se mojó los labios con la lengua— Quizás sólo necesite hablarlo con alguien, ser escuchado.

—Espera, ¿estas queriendo decir que yo tengo que ser ese alguien? —preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Él te ve como su héroe, si él tiene algo que contarle a alguien ese serias tú —Si algo mas había pasado, algo aparte a la versión que había contado su hijo esa noche, si alguien podría ser el receptor de ese dolor oculto ese sería su hijo mayor.

—Vaya héroe el que soy. No pude salvarlo de ese maldito pedófilo —Dean todavía se resentía de no haber visto las señales, de no haber detenido al monstruo antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en tocar a Sammy.

—Si buscas culpables entonces no dudes en señalarme —John levantó su mano para silenciar a Dean cuando este estaba a punto de protestar— Yo puse mucho sobre tus hombros. Te obligué a ser el padre de Sammy en mi ausencia, pero a pesar de todo hiciste un mejor trabajo del que yo hubiese hecho. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Dean. Y no quiero volver a escucharte decir que _eso _fue tu culpa.

Pocas eran las veces en las que Dean Winchester se había quedado sin habla y esta era una de esas. Las palabras de su padre lo habían dejado vulnerable y con nudo en su garganta.

—Yo… —tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que su voz saliera clara— Hablare con Sammy. Mmm, gracias papá —quizás su culpa no se vaya de la noche a la mañana con las palabras de su padre, pero si lo hacían sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo.

—Gracias a ti, Dean. Igual creo que deberían de empacar —se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la mesa de las armas para guardarlas en la bolsa.

—Pero Sammy… —no pudo terminar la oración, John le comentó algo de visitar al Pastor Jim.

— Llamare a Raves para que se encargue de ese poltergeist.

—Iré a decirle al enano.

Dean se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, pensando que cuando llegasen donde el viejo cazador tocaría el tema de _eso_ como habían decidido llamarlo. Por ahora era tiempo de empacar.

Aproximadamente habían pasado tres meses para que Sam dejara de mirar a su hermano como si este fuese a desaparecer en el más mínimo descuido de su parte.

Cuando los Winchester habían llegado donde el Pastor Jim, Dean se había dicho que iba a hablar con Sam acerca de _eso_, mas no se atrevió. ¿Y si acaso lo que andaba mal con Sammy era algo ajeno a ese pasado doloroso, y él iba de idiota y le escarbaba el cajón de los recuerdos desagradables sólo para hacerlo más miserable? No, él no podía hacer eso.

Por dicha para Dean, su hermano dejó de verse triste a alegre, dejó de llorar para sonreír más que antes. Era como si un nuevo Sammy hubiese nacido de esa horrible pesadilla donde moría su hermano.

Sam se tomaba en serio el disfruta cada día, lo poco que discutía con su familia había desaparecido. La vida era corta, en su caso relativamente corta como para gastársela en berrinches y desacuerdos.

Sam decidió disfrutar de tener a su pequeña familia de nuevo. Ya se tomaría su tiempo para entrar en pánico y buscar una forma de salvar su alma, porque ¿tiene que haber una, no?

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disculpen la espera y lo corto del capítulo.**

**Quiero aclarar una pequeña cosa. El pacto de Sam es por 10 años, así que se vencería cuando el chico tenga 22. No haré un capítulo por cada año, pero si dejare muy en claro la edad de Sam en cada capítulo para que no se pierdan.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sam tenía trece años y era literalmente un año más sabio. Cuando algún cazador tenía dudas referentes a los demonios llamaban a Bobby y este le consultaba a Sam.

A los ojos de la comunidad cazadora el hijo menor de John Winchester había heredado la misma locura por asesinar al demonio de ojos amarillos, por ello tanto estudio sobre esta clase específica.

Sam sentía que estaba desperdiciando ese año en toda esa inservible investigación que terminaba dejándolo atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Sin importar cuanto libro leyese no lograba dar con algo realmente útil.

Suspirando con cansancio se restregó los ojos y se permitió bostezar sonoramente, ganándose una reprimenda de la bibliotecaria. Al dirigir la mirada al reloj que estaba en la pared supo que ya era hora de ir recogiendo sus libros y caminar hacia la escuela antes de que su hermano saliese de sus clases y se diera cuenta que había faltado a lecciones, otra vez.

Sabiendo que si se quedaba en los pasillos se arriesgaba a ser detenido por algún profesor, Sam se dirigió a los baños y allí esperó hasta que sonara la campana. Estuvo en los baños por lo menos unos quince minutos cuando el ruido de sillas siendo arrastradas, puertas abriéndose y muchas voces llenaron los antes vacíos pasillos. Esa era su señal.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos de estar esperando a su hermano este llegó a su lado.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Sammy? —Dean desordenó el cabello de su hermanito simplemente para hacerlo rabiar.

—Normal. Deja mi pelo en paz —chilló por lo bajo, dándole un leve codazo a Dean en el estómago—. ¿Y cómo estuvo el tuyo?

—Empezó con una nota alta —La imagen de la sexy Rita arrodilla ante él le trajo una sonrisa socarrona, claro que eso no podía decírselo a su hermanito—. Aunque, creo que finalizará un poco mal, pero no importa. El día ya valió la pena.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó distraído, pensando que ya podría seguir su investigación cuando llegase a casa, ese libro de exorcismos pintaba ser interesante.

—Papá está en la dirección en este momento, así que suponiendo lo peor, alguien me vio haciendo algo y le dijeron a papá —Dean sólo podía esperar a que su padre no tratara el tema delante de su hermanito.

—¿Papá está aquí? —Sam trató que su voz no temblara. Él sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que John hubiese sido llamado por sus ausencias y no por el raro comportamiento de Dean.

—¡Al auto, ahora! —John rugió cuando pasó al lado de sus hijos. Rápidamente se dirigió al coche y encendió la radio, dando a entender que no aceptaría una palabra en el camino a casa.

Sam y Dean se miraron con nerviosismo, su padre era alguien fácil de enojar, lo más normal en un padre soltero con dos hijos, sólo que esta vez no se veía un poco enojado, sino encolerizado. Casi al límite de sacar humo de sus orejas.

El regreso a casa se les hizo tan corto que casi sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban reunidos en la pequeña sala de estar.

—Dean quiero que... —fue interrumpido por su hijo mayor.

—Oh vamos, papá, no estés tan enojado mira que no fue para tanto —comentó restándole importancia, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano le miraba como si él fuese el tonto más grande de la historia.

—No sabes lo que dices, Dean —John trató de respirar con normalidad para no estallar.

—Sólo digo que bueno, sólo fue una mamada en el cuarto de limpieza. Ni que tú nunca hubieses sido joven —comentó completamente desvergonzado.

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Dean?! —gritó escandalizado. John muchas veces deseaba que Mary siguiese a su lado, porque la amaba, la extrañaba y también, porque por nada del mundo se está preparado para escuchar a tu hijo hablar de sus actos sexuales.

Dean palideció al darse cuenta que su padre desconocía de sus acciones extra escolares, pero por otro lado, si su padre no había sido llamado por ese asunto, entonces ¿por qué?

—Si te digo que es una broma me creerías —rio nerviosamente, sintiendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

—Maldición, Dean —John tuvo que hacer una rápida visita a la cocina y sacar una cerveza de la nevera. Ser cazador y padre soltero no era fácil—. Dios, espero que al menos uses condón.

—¡Papá! —chilló avergonzado al darse cuenta que su hermanito aún estaba presente—. Sammy ve a tu habitación. Tus oídos aún son vírgenes, espero que entre otras cosas —dijo, provocando que su padre se atragantara con el trago de cerveza que pasaba por su garganta en ese preciso momento.

—Tú te quedas aquí —John le dijo a Sam cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aliento—. No creas que te libraras de esta.

Dean miraba de su padre a su hermano, la confusión plagaba su cara. Era como si ellos supieran el chiste del día y el aun anduviese ignorante por la vida.

—¿De qué hablas? Sammy no ha hecho nada malo —Sin saber si era cierto o no, su instinto le hizo defender a su hermanito, no que tuviese miedo de su padre. Dean sabía muy bien que ni en sus peores borracheras su padre pondría un dedo sobre sus cabezas.

—Tampoco nada bueno ¿cierto? —comentó John, mirando fijamente a Sam, quien se hacía aún más pequeño ante el escrutinio.

—No sé de qué hablas, papá —Sam se permitió temblar al tratar de ubicar qué es lo que su padre sabía de él. Y por un agónico momento temió que el asunto del pacto hubiese salido a flote, como un cuerpo putrefacto en su lago de mentiras.

—Supongo que tampoco sabes nada de mi llamada para presentarme en la oficina del director —John podía ver como Sam se encogía ante la caída del telón—. Pero déjame decirte que grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al preguntarle al director qué había hecho Dean, me dijo que la llamada era sobre mi hijo menor.

—¿Disculpa? —Dean bufó, mostrando una expresión de indignación y a su vez preocupación por su hermano.

—Dime que no es verdad —miró a su hijo mayor, retándolo a contradecirlo—. Ahora, dime Sam ¿sabes por qué fue que me llamó el director?

Sam guardó silencio, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Pero, ¿qué podría decir para apaciguar la furia bienintencionada de su padre?

—Papá, yo... —Sam rebuscó alguna mentira que lo sacara del apuro, pero ninguna sonó lo suficiente creíble como para salir bien parado en la situación.

—¿Tu qué? —exigió el patriarca.

—Alguno de ustedes quiere decirme ¿qué demonios sucede aquí? —demandó Dean, no sabiendo que bando elegir, no que quisiera elegir uno.

—Sucede que tu hermano no se ha presentado a la escuela en las dos semanas que tenemos de estar en este pueblo.

—¿Qué? —Dean miró a su hermano con desconcierto.

Sam tuvo el impulso de hacer la misma pregunta que su hermano. Él no había faltado tanto tiempo ¿o sí?

—No fue tanto tiempo, he ido a la escuela —debatió, a pasar de que tenía todas las de perder en ese momento. A pesar de decirse a sí mismo que no gastaría tiempo discutiendo con su familia, era inevitable.

—Tengo entendido que sólo te presentaste el primer día y luego desapareciste —John miró su botella vacía, a pesar de querer otra sabía que esa actitud no ayudaría al calor del momento—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—No, yo... —Sam fue interrumpido bruscamente de su balbuceo por la voz elevada de su padre.

—¡Dime! —gritó John, dando un paso atrás para serenarse y no llegar a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría de por vida—. Sólo dime, Sammy.

—No puedo, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder —dijo Sam—. Lo lamento.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con _eso _que pasó con tu profesor en primaria? —Dean temió la sola mención de la repetición de un suceso de tal magnitud. Quizás su hermano no iba a clases por miedo a enfrentarse con algo peor que un demonio.

John palideció ante la pregunta de su hijo mayor, pudo sentir como el amargo de la cerveza se mezclaba con la bilis que amenazaba con trepar su garganta. John se preparó mentalmente para matar nuevamente a quien sea hubiese tocado un pelo en la cabeza de su chico.

—No, nada de eso —comentó Sam con cierta incomodidad ante la mención de ese horrible suceso que aún le traía pesadillas. Ciertamente el sería feliz si nunca se mencionara el tema. El recuerdo de ese día aun quemaba en su cuerpo y mente.

—Sammy —dijo John para llamar la atención de su chico—. Si está sucediendo algo en la escuela no tienes por qué tener miedo a decirnos. Lo que sea que esté pasando nosotros lo arreglaremos.

—No te preocupes, papá. Sólo se trata de unos chicos que me molestan, sé que no debí de dejar de asistir a clases. Quise solucionarlo por mi cuenta y no tener que correr a ustedes como un bebe asustado. Lamento haberles causado problemas —Sam no supo de donde salieron las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. Sabia de tendría que sentirse culpable por mentirle de esa manera a su familia, pero era para el bien de ellos. Saber la verdad sólo les causaría dolor.

Después de esa confesión por parte del menor de los Winchester la tensión fue desapareciendo para dejar a un padre recordándole a su hijo que nunca sería un problema, y a un hermano pidiendo nombres y direcciones.

Esa noche Sam leyó el libro de exorcismos que había llevado a casa. La información que se hallaba en el libro era impresionante y muy útil en casos de posesiones, pero no era lo que Sam necesitaba para salvar su alma.

Al día siguiente el menor de los Winchester procuró entrar a clases y ponerse al día hasta que les tocara cambiar de pueblo e ir a la siguiente caza.

****  
Tres meses habían transcurrido desde que Sam había estado faltando a clases. El menor de los Winchester se sorprendió con la facilidad que volaban los días. Una mañana mientras desayunaba al lado de su hermano, Sam llegó a la conclusión que ya no quería ir a clases, no que no le gustase asistir al colegio.

—¿Estás loco? —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Dean al escuchar que Sam quería desertar de la escuela—. ¿Acaso piensas quedarte ignorante por el resto de tu vida?

—Dean, nada de eso me será de utilidad en el futuro —Sam sintió como la palabra _futuro_ quemaba en su boca.

Dean apartó su plato de cereal, dispuesto a centrar su completa atención a su hermano menor. Su padre podría tragarse el cuento de que todo iba de rosas con el chico, pero no el. Él sabía que algo sucedía con Sam.

—¿Que sucede contigo?

—No sé de qué hablas —Sam tuvo el impulso de encogerse ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, pero en cuanto hiciera el mínimo movimiento se delataría.

—Claro que lo sabes, pero te haces el tonto. Tu eres un rarito adicto a la escuela y las tareas —comentó Dean, haciendo que su hermano virara los ojos en blanco.

—Admito que es divertido. Cállate —silenció a Dean, quien tenía toda la intención de usar esa declaración en su contra—. Pero, simplemente no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con causas perdidas.

Dean tuvo ganas de gritar de frustración, ¿acaso su molesto hermanito no se daba cuenta que era malditamente joven y que tenía toda una vida por delante como para preocuparse si perdía unas horas al día en clases?

—Creo que estas teniendo una crisis de adolescencia —agregó Dean con diversión, perdiéndose la cara abatida de su hermano—. Sé que es una mierda ser de primero, pero ya verás cómo el año que viene estarás queriendo meterte en cada taller disponible.

—Creo que tienes razón, Dean. Iré por mi mochila —Sam estaba por salir de la cocina cuando escuchó que Dean lo llamaba—. ¿Si?

—Papá y yo estamos hechos para ser cazadores, nosotros lo amamos y sé que tu no tanto. Y me alegro que sea así —Dean se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano, colocando su mano sobre el hombro más pequeño—. No quiero esta vida para ti, Sammy. Quiero que saques buenas notas y que vayas a la universidad, que conozcas a alguna chica linda y que caces con nosotros en los fines de semana y en tus vacaciones.

—¿De qué hablas, Dean? Este es el negocio familiar, es lo que hacemos —Sam estaba aturdido, nunca se le había hablado de poder desear ser otra cosa más allá de un cazador.

—Siendo el cerebrito que eres, apuesto a que sabes las estadísticas de vida en esta línea de trabajo. No quiero que mueras antes de cumplir los veintiuno porque un hombre lobo se hizo carnitas con tus tripas. Así que, nada de dejar la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

Sam sentía como un nudo se apretaba en su garganta. Sentía que si abría la boca rompería en llanto, así que, sólo atinó a asentir y se marchó rápidamente a buscar su mochila a la habitación que compartían.

Un tiempo atrás Sam hubiese discutido y peleado por ir más a la escuela que a cazar. Claro que él amaba el aprendizaje, pero no veía sentido en meterse de lleno en algo que no le serviría en el infierno.

La preocupación de su hermano era algo doloroso, y también un claro recordatorio de lo que le esperaba en unos años. Sam respiró hondo y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Si eso hacia feliz a Dean, entonces Sam saldría todos los días con una sonrisa en la cara.

Dean despertó sintiendo que estaba siendo observado, y no se equivocó. Sam estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo fijamente.

—Eres un poco espeluznante, Sammy —Dean carraspeó para aclararse el sueño.

Dean se sentó en su cama y miró a Sam, quien no había cambiado de posición, ni mencionado palabra alguna.

—¿Estas bien, enano? —Dean colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Sam, y como si de un hechizo se tratase, Sam levantó la cabeza y le dio la sonrisa más brillante de su repertorio.

—Estoy bien. Levántate que tenemos que desayunar antes de salir —Sam se levantó de un brinco mientras iba a preparar sus alimentos.

—Es sábado, Sam.

—Sí, lo sé —Sam lo miró como si fuese el más tonto del mundo ante ese hecho—. Iré a decirle a despertar a papá. Salimos en treinta.

Dean se quedó viendo como su hermano pequeño se movía como una chispita por la habitación, para minutos después escuchar un escándalo en la habitación de al lado donde dormía su padre.

John y Dean se encontraron en el estacionamiento del motel con caras de sueño y confusión.

—¿Sabes de que va esta salida? —preguntó el patriarca Winchester.

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte —comentó Dean, tratando de hacer memoria a esa fecha en particular.

—¿Sucede algo, hijo? —John se preocupó al ver el ceño fruncido en su hijo mayor.

—No lo sé, siento que hay algo que debería de recordar de esta fecha, pero es tan común como cualquier otro día —Dean dejó de lado su malestar y se concentró en la llegada de su entusiasta hermano menor.

Sam había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el camino. Cuando se encontró con su padre y hermano lo miraban con cierta sospecha, provocando una radiante sonrisa en el menor.

—¿Alguna rozan en particular para que nos levantaras a las cinco de la madrugada en un sábado? —inquirió John.

—Ninguna —comentó Sam—. Sólo quería que tuviéramos un día normal como una familia normal.

—Somos una familia normal, Sammy —dijo John.

—Una familia normal que exhuma cadáveres en sus ratos de ocio —comentó Dean con burla, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de su padre y una risilla por parte de su hermano menor.

John estuvo a punto de protestar, pero en cambio cerró sabiamente la boca. En esas últimas semanas había estado muy ausente con sus hijos, era hora de ser más un padre que un cazador.

—Por lo visto empacaste todas nuestras cosas. Así que, ¿A dónde vamos? —comentó John, caminando hacia el auto.

—Vamos a visitar a un viejo cascarrabias —sonrió de lado al no poder imaginarse una mejor compañía para pasar ese día.

Sam miraba por la ventana del auto, mientras que por la radio sonaba It's never too late de Steppenwolf. Hace un año Sam había hecho ese mismo viaje junto a su padre, mientras que en ese entonces Dean no había estado en el asiento del copiloto, sino que había sido puesto en una pira y dejado ser cenizas en el viento.

El menor de los Winchester siempre había sido un fiel creyente de Dios, pensando que sin la existencia de un ser supremo este mundo se iría al caño. Después de todo lo sucedido con su hermano, Sam seguía creyendo en la existencia de un poder mayor, mas ya no le tenía fe. Siendo Dios un ser justo y compasivo como todos le pintaban, ¿porque dejó que un niño de doce años perdiese a su hermano y luego su alma para parchar su propio dolor?

Si Dios existía, y claro que lo hacía, era solo un niño disfrutando de su macabro escenario de vida.

Bobby Singer acababa de terminar la traducción de un exorcismo que para su dolor de cabeza estaba en egipcio, pero aun así no había imposibles para alguien con la experiencia que el poseía.

El reloj de la pared de la cocina marcaba casi el medio día. Bobby se levantó de su lugar de trabajo y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Cuando el Impala se detuvo frente al depósito de chatarra, el chatarrero estaba apagando el fuego y pasando la cazuela al disco que no estaba caliente.

Con unos cuantos gruñidos el viejo cazador se dirigió darle una patada en el trasero a los Winchester, él no era una persona de besos y abrazos después de todo.

—Que sorpresa tenerlos por aquí. Así que, ¿tras de qué criatura andan ahora? —comentó Bobby.

—Tras de nada tío Bobby. Andábamos cerca y decidimos pasar a saludar —Sam avanzó hacia el chatarrero y le dio un abrazo y una sonrisa sincera.

Dicho sea Bobby Singer no era una persona de besos y abrazos, exceptuando por el menor de los Winchester, quien aun siendo un niño no temía expresar sus sentimientos.

—Veo que te están arruinando —molestó Dean al ver como Bobby le devolvía el abrazo a su hermanito con una risueña sonrisa.

—Cállate o tendrás el honor de dormir con el perro esta noche —Bobby se separó de Sam y se dirigió dentro de la casa, fingiendo indignación que claramente no sentía.

—Si, a mí también me da gusto verte —bufó el patriarca Winchester—. Vamos chicos, llevemos nuestras cosas adentro.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, Bobby los invitó a almorzar. John se dirigió a la cocina y espió lo que se encontraba en la cazuela, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

—¿Chili con cerveza? —John cuestionó el menú del chatarrero.

—De ninguna otra forma sería mejor —dijo Singer, sirviendo cuatro tazones de chili, cervezas y agua para apagar el fuego.

—¿Sabes que algún día nos causarás una úlcera a todos? —comentó John.

—Si no quieres no comas —gruñó el chatarrero, agregando una cucharada de más en el plato de John, casi retándolo a decir algo al respecto.

—En serio, Bobby —Dean miró la gaseosa como si esta fuese su archienemiga—. Pásame una cerveza.

—Pásame tu identificación donde diga que ya no eres un niño —dijo Bobby, ganándose un gemido melodramático de Dean y una risa burlona de Sam.

—Gracias, tío Bobby —dijo Sam, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

—Escucharon eso, se llama ser agradecido —comentó Bobby.

—Yo lo llamo ser un hipócrita —dijo Dean, mirando a Sam con burla.

—Yo le digo no ser un idiota —respondió Sam.

—Chicos —John les llamó la atención, tomando un gran bocado de chili. Si, definitivamente prefería la tortura alimenticia a tener que escuchar un segundo más las disputas de sus hijos.

La noche había llegado rápidamente, mandando a cada habitante de la casa a buscar una cama en la que dormir. Dean había despertado sin motivo alguno, y como siempre buscó con la mirada a su hermano menor, esperando encontrarlo hecho un burrito entre tantas cobijas, sólo que esta vez topó con que no estaba en la habitación. Dean se levantó y empezó con la tarea de localizar a su escurridizo hermano menor y quizás darle un jalón de orejas por andar vagando a tales horas de la noche.

Después de hacer una rápida inspección dentro de la casa, Dean empezó a sentir como el miedo escalaba por su cuerpo, y en un último intento antes de dar la alarma a su padre sobre la falta de Sam, se aventuró a buscar a su hermano en los alrededores del patio.

Dean se permitió ponerse la mano sobre el pecho y soltar una gran bocana de aire. A unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba su hermano, tumbado boca arriba sobre el capó de uno de los tantos viejos cacharros del deshuesadero de Bobby. Era una noche tranquila y con un cielo cubierto de estrellas.

—¿Sabes que es peligroso salir de noche, Sammy? —dijo Dean en reprimenda. La tranquilidad de haber encontrado sano y salvo a su hermano había dejado de lado su enojo.

—No cuando cada metro cúbico de la propiedad de Bobby está protegida de cualquier criatura —Sam se movió para dejar espacio en el capo, una clara invitación que Dean no desaprovecho. La noche era magnifica.

—¿Y si la amenaza fuese humana? —comentó bajito, no queriendo romper el hechizo de la tranquilidad que los envolvía.

—Para eso te tengo a ti, mi fiel perro guardián —Sam sonrió de medio lado al escuchar el bufido casi indignante de su hermano.

—Muy gracioso listillo.

—Oye Dean —agregó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Mm?

—Me alegro que estés aquí —_Sin importar qué_, pensó.

Estaba ocurriendo otra vez, su hermano menor tenía ese aire de duelo y desesperación. Dean había tratado de encontrar lo que aquejaba a su hermano, pero siempre topaba con pared. Más de una vez Dean se había repetido que sólo era una etapa de la entrada a la adolescencia, aunque en el fondo sabía que había algo más.

—¿Donde más estaría si no es a tu lado? —dijo para calmar lo que fuese que aquejara a su hermano.

Sam tragó pesadamente, reconfortándose con las palabras de Dean. Su hermano estaba tumbado a su lado, hablando, respirando, viviendo.

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló del ojo del menor. Sam sonrió, concentrándose en el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Esa noche se hubiese cumplido un año de la muerte de Dean.

Sam tenía catorce años y sentía que había desperdiciado tiempo valioso al tratar de encontrar una manera de salvar su alma. Había leído cada libro sobre demonios y los tratos que estos hacían, y todos decían lo mismo. Ningún trato podía ser deshecho, a no ser que así lo quisiera el demonio poseedor del trato.

Esa mañana Sam se levantó con la determinación de dejar de perder el tiempo. Después de todo su futuro ya estaba escrito, y algo le decía que sólo toparía con pared.

Sam había pedido a su hermano de regreso y así había sucedido. El dolor agónico que Sam había sentido por esos tres meses de la muerte de Dean había desaparecido con la rapidez de un parpadeo.

Él había estado de acuerdo al dar su alma, no había engaño alguno allí. El trato había sido justo y Sam decidió encontrar cierta paz en eso.

**Gracias por leer.**

**NA1: Anteriormente en una nota había dicho que el trato se vencería cuando Sam tuviese 22, pero haciendo bien las cuentas seria a los 21.**

**NA2: Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia a pesar de haber estado congelada. Me disculpo por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero no me llegaba ni una palabra de inspiración. Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
